


Small

by Yeonni



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bathroom Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, M/M, Random Kpop Slash Challenge, Sort of anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeonni/pseuds/Yeonni
Summary: [Jimin didn't react to him, headed straight for the mirror and leaned in close, pushing back his hair.That was rude? D.O hesitantly neared the mirror. There was such duality in this guy. That sexually agressive, rudely careless stage persona, versus his happy laughing and patience with his friends teasing him, versus being rude and cold to sunbaes?]EXO shares a waiting room with BTS and (grumpy) D.O shares a bathroom with Jimin. A quick Enemies to Friends to Something.





	Small

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Random Challenge where people suggest two crossover kpop people and I slash them to varying result.
> 
> Remember: terrible terrible fiction.

Bangtan Sonyeondan. D.O shaped the syllables quietly, where he was seated in an armchair in the waiting area, Sehun and Chen arguing over something in the couch, both utterly convinced they were right. On screen the camera panned over the stage and the seven members of BTS moved through the flashing lights. They were gaining popularity quickly, so much so that he sensed fractions of jealousy in some of his members occasionally, but he wasn't concerned. EXO were solid, their vocals were lightyears ahead, their dancing might not be quite as sharp but at least they hadn't dropped so low as to grind like strippers on stage for popularity.

The camera moved again, zooming in. Yeah that one in particular. D.O watched the hip grind with something akin to disgust, if he could care enough to feel it. And that heavy-lidded expression he made. Why would anyone want to look like that in public?

”Ah Jimin!” Baekhyun cried, clutching at his heart and dumping himself in the couch next to Chen.

Chen pushed at him, now squashed between him and the maknae. ”No! Don't start!”

This time a sensual moan, ”ah Jimin,” Baekhyun slid further down the couch.

”Hyung,” Sehun complained, ”we're talking here. Go bother Yixing-hyung.”

”Ah Jimin!” Baekhyun thrust his hips back against the monitor when the view zoomed in on Jimin again, in black pants so tight they could have been painted on, giving the camera an intense, sultry stare and running the pad of his thumb along his rich lower lip. ”Enjoying the show hyung?” He gave D.O a happy wink.

D.O gave Baekhyun the patented Death Glare and Baekhyun giggled and ran away.

The stage ended and BTS rushed from the screen and into the waiting room. The air was thick with post-show adrenaline and happy noise, staff fussing around them. Another group exited to go on stage, leaving BTS and EXO on their own.

D.O focused on the screen watching a girl group perform, ignoring the noise. Until a little melody caught his ear. At first just at the periphery, but there was this one word that kept repeating so he frowned and allowed himself to listen in.

”Jiminie-hyung is freaking small,” sang the maknae, V giggling and whispering in his ear to add lines to the song. ”We only see the the top of his lip, never his teeth, and he can't grow a mustasch. Because Jiminie-hyung is freaking small.”

Jimin burst across the room, and Jungkook dodged behind V, laughing.

”From here, we can only see the top of his head, because Jiminie-hyung is freaking small.”

”No, no,” V protested, still giggling, as Jimin tried to grab at him since he couldn't get to Jungkook. ”I'm not, it's not me, no, no.”

”Yah,” Rap Monster called.

Thank god, D.O thought. Finally the leader was taking care of this mess.

”You can't hit the maknae for telling the truth.”

Jimin was laughing as well, but D.O's heart hurt a little for him. He knew what it was like. Even the not-so-tall ones in his team kept grinning and rocking onto their toes next to him like, at least I'm taller than you. Sure it were jokes, and he put them back in their places, but it would get tiresome eventually.

”Even his high notes are low,” Jungkook sang, losing the melody now from running around so much, ”he's short even when he's on his toes, because Jiminie-hyung is freaking small.”

”Cute, he's cute,” J-Hope tried, D.O wasn't sure if he was trying to help Jimin or tease him even more.

Either way, V patted Jimin's head and said, ”Cute,” which certainly didn't help.

”Guys,” Jimin protested, still laughing but sounding a little tired now, pushing off V's hand like he expected it to come back immediately, but V was pulled away by Jin.

Now guarded by both V and Jin, Jungkook started singing again. ”Even Suga-hyung is taller than him, because...”

”Yah, maknae!” Suga called, the only one not involved, and the noise died down around him. ”Hey, what do you mean 'even'?”

”Nothing, nothing hyung!”

Finally someone sensible took command. D.O sighed with relief as the singing  ended with Suga 's exclamation. Their head manager entered and talked to them which kept them quiet. D.O kept watching them. In a short span of time Jimin helped Rap Monster find his phone, had an apparently hilarious conversation with Jin, subdued a flaring discussion between Jin and Jungkook, waved a very happy hello to a passing backstage camera, and shared his snack with V. It looked exhausting. That was the kind of maintenance Suho took care of in their team; the only reason Jimin was doing it must be that his own leader didn't? D.O didn't get it. Once again he was glad he was on this team.

EXO got the call that they were up in a little while. Knowing 'a little while' could mean anything between 10 and 45 minutes, D.O got up to go to the bathroom. He exited his stall just as Jimin came in, still in the skintight black pants and a shirt that was now half unbuttoned and hung loosely around his light frame, but somehow failed to hide the defined outline of his body. Jimin didn't react to him, headed straight for the mirror and leaned in close, pushing back his hair.

That was rude? D.O hesitantly neared the mirror. There was such duality in this guy. That sexually agressive, rudely careless stage persona, versus his happy laughing and patience with his friends teasing him, versus being rude and cold to sunbaes? Since Jimin didn't give two shits about him, he stared at him while turning on the faucet.

Jimin jumped two feet into the air. ”Oh my god! Oh god, sunbae, oh, you scared me!” He fainted back against the sink, still holding his hair back. ”Oh shit.”

”Hello?” D.O tried.

”Oh! Sorry, hello, I'm Bangtan's Jimin!” He bowed.

”We've met before,” D.O patiently tried.

”D.O-hyung?” Jimin asked. ”Oh, I, my contact...” he blinked awkwardly.

This was the exact reason D.O kept telling people to be careful with the colored contacts. ”Did you drop it?”

”No, it's just stuck.” Jimin started turning to the mirror again.

D.O quickly rinsed his hands and guided him back, leaning in to see. They did an awkward little dance there trying to find the right light before D.O saw the edge of the lens in the corner of his eye. While Jimin struggled to hold still and not laugh, D.O managed to nudge it enough for it to slide back into place.

”Oh thank you!” Jimin sighed, like his life had been saved. ”Fuck that hurt.”

”Did you cry?” D.O asked.

Jimin paused a little. ”No?” he said.

That had perhaps been a bit of a direct question to someone he didn't know. D.O shifted his gaze awkwardly. ”I just meant, it's that if you get liquid in your eye, that is...”

”I think I sweated so much on stage,” Jimin chuckled, taking a towel and holding it to his forehead.

”Why are you still here?” D.O winced with the tone of his voice. He'd only wondered why they stayed after their performance but it came out sounding scolding.

Jimin didn't seem daunted. ”We're having a closing interview later.”

”You guys are getting big.”

”Nah, I, thank you,” Jimin blushed. ”We're trying our best.”

He was part of a million-selling team, and still blushed at praise? ”How does it feel? Has it changed anything?”

Jimin thought for a second. ”Cooler music videos,” he decided on. ”And of course it's nice to get to come to all these shows and stuff.”

”I meant with the team,” D.O said.

Jimin looked like a question mark personified.

”They talked to us about that in training,” D.O said, remembering. ”If we made it big, there might be conflicts of interest inside the team, we might be tempted to prioritize ourselves over the team for short term gain.”

”They'd never do that,” Jimin said.

”They could. Leave you behind for their careers. That's how the market is, you have to be prepared to...”

”Not us,” Jimin said.

He sounded so sure, it pissed D.O off a little. He was the hyung and sunbae here. ”I saw how they picked on you before. You can't let them push you around. You have to carve your space.” Then realized he'd just admitted to spying on them. He kept Jimin's gaze hoping his stone face would distract Jimin enough for him not to notice.

”We're just playing,” Jimin said calmly. ”Hyung, are you trying to cause trouble?”

”I'm just trying to tell you how it is. You're still new here.”

”Maybe that's how it is for you,” Jimin said. He took a step forward, and suddenly his physical presence was that much bigger. D.O realized those pants wouldn't look painted on if he wore them; Jimin's thighs were just so thick they nearly stretched the fabric to the limit.

”It's how it is for everyone,” he insisted, not about to back down now. ”We have staff with experience and training. You're just...” Jimin's eyes flared and D.O chose to not finish that sentence. They may be in a bathroom but all rooms had ears and if anyone caught wind of an EXO saying that to a BTS, there'd be hell to come.

”We work hard and make music we like,” Jimin said, taking another step. Maybe he was just trying to leave, but the movement forced D.O to back up. ”You are _just_. Who lost members? Not us.”

How dared he bring that up! D.O glared at him, Death Glare times a thousand, but Jimin didn't give a shit, didn't flinch, didn't move away like his members did. So he reached for him, grabbing handfuls of the shirt, but Jimin didn't fight back like he expected. Instead Jimin started walking again, pushing D.O in front of him with sheer momentum, until D.O's back hit the side of the stalls. Jimin's hands were still down. D.O couldn't punch a guy who hadn't even lifted his hands.

”We've just barely made it, and we're not going to back down to guys like you who get jealous and try to tear us apart. You stay away from my members,” Jimin warned him.

”You afraid I'd get to them? You don't think they'd protect you like you protect them?” D.O challenged.

Just a fraction of a second, doubt passed through Jimin's eyes. Not just a second thought either; crushing, heart-breaking, self-deprecating doubt and even if his guard came right back up, D.O suddenly knew why he'd sounded so damned sure before. He wasn't arrogant. He was just too afraid of the alternative to allow himself to even think of the possibility. Everything fell into place. The stage performance, the bright smiles, his interactions with his members. The final picture D.O found was of a person so complex and beautiful, he couldn't help himself. His hands, still balled up in Jimin's shirt, pulled the warm, strong body closer and their lips met, comfortably, no one having to lean awkwardly up or down.

With shocked force, Jimin put his hands against D.O's chest and pushed him away so violently he hit the back of his head against the wall. He was too busy rubbing his head to get worried yet, while Jimin stared at him with an expression that could mean anything, really, but just as he started fathoming what he'd just done Jimin dove back in. Lush, soft lips against his; curious, trembling little licks asking for permission to come in. At some point Jimin's hands came into his hair, and his arms locked around Jimin's waist pulling them together.

When his hand slid down over Jimin's ass, however, Jimin made a small embarrassed noise and ducked away. ”Hyung,” he scolded coyly, ”not in a public bathroom.”

Shit. D.O took his hand and pulled him inside the nearest stall. Still bad, but better. They stood there on either side of the toilet, backs against opposite walls of the stall, frozen. Until Jimin laughed.

”What's going on here, hyung?”

What was going on was that Jimin's pants would rip if he flexed his thighs again, and D.O would have to peel him out of whatever remained. Not to mention that he'd scrunched up Jimin's shirt beyond repair, so Jimin might as well take it off, yes?

”Hyung.”

D.O forced his eyes back up to Jimin's face. ”Why do you let your members bully you?”

Jimin smiled a little. ”They don't bully me. We're just playing like this. They love me.”

”But they don't respect you.”

Jimin thought about that for a second. ”They listen to my opinion seriously, if it comes to that,” he said slowly, ”and they come to me to discuss problems or vent their frustration or if they need help. I think they respect me.”

”They use you.”

”Why are you like this?” Jimin asked. Suspicion entered his yes. ”You feel sorry for me so you kissed me?”

Disaster. D.O panickedly tried to turn things over in his head and find a solution. He'd rather self-destruct than break Jimin's confidence. ”I like you,” he confessed. ”I think they should treat you better.”

”That's what our fans say,” Jimin grinned happily. ”Give Taehyung more lines! Why does Namjoon come out so few seconds in the MV? Don't tease Jungkook for his grades!”

”I guess I'm a fan then,” D.O decided. He'd already confessed, it didn't matter now.

”My fan?” Jimin smiled shyly.

”Of course,” D.O said. Since he was already honest, ”I wouldn't be BTS's fan. I think your vocals are too weak, and...”

Jimin had already rounded the toilet and kissed him again.

”... and you make up for it with hip grinding just to make the girls scream,” D.O finished.

Snickering, Jimin ground up against him. Well, shit, he did get a lot of practice. ”You don't think my vocals are bad though right?”

”Not bad,” D.O corrected him. ”Weak. You need proper vocalist training.”

Jimin's eyes widened with surprise, but settled on some kind of fondness D.O didn't know where it was coming from. ”Alright,” he said, ”fair enough, but you need more dance practice.”

”That's what I have the dance line for,” D.O stated. ”You don't have any stronger vocalists.”

”Jungkook sings much better than me.”

”No.”

Once again Jimin's eyes widened. ”What... you really think so?”

D.O nodded. The kid had unique tone, but he wasn't better.

”You really say what you think,” Jimin mumbled to himself thoughtfully.

”I think your members should treat you better.”

”Hyung.” Jimin smiled, warm and bright and happy, and took his face in his hands. ”They love me. They stop if I really want them to stop. You don't have to assassinate anyone for me.”

”Good,” D.O said. ”It's so expensive.”

Jimin burst into laughter, curling forward against his chest. ”Oh god I didn't expect that,” he managed to say between the laughing fits. People didn't expect him to be funny, but he wasn't a stone.

Someone called his name. They both tensed up, Jimin's happy laughter dying in an instant.

”Hyung,” Jimin whispered, his breath hot against D.O's neck. ”Can I see you again?”

”Yes,” D.O said.

”Not in a bathroom?”

D.O smiled. ”Yes. I'll call you.”

”My number...”

”I got it.” There were certain benefits to being in EXO and being an SM idol. If D.O wanted another idol's number, he got it, one way or another. ”I'll call you.”

”You better,” Jimin warned, a hint of the earlier fierceness coming back in his eyes before he smiled and put their foreheads together.

”Jimin-ah,” D.O said. ”You're not sure your members would protect you?”

Jimin blinked. A fraction of a second of that doubt again. ”Of course they would,” he said then, but didn't sound half as sure as when he said they loved him.

Had someone hurt him, once upon a time, D.O wondered as Jimin disappeared out the door. He washed his hands again and left a moment later. Had he been betrayed, or was it a lifetime of bad self-esteem leaving that doubt behind? Was his family good to him, had he had good friends as a child? Had he been teased for his choice of path, or cast out? Had there been a lover, at some point, to cruelly tell him no one would look out for him like he looked out for others? D.O wanted to know. Everything. He couldn't ask all these things directly, but he'd find out. Maybe he couldn't put out the fire, but maybe he could at least dampen it a little, maybe stop it from spreading. If he could at least do that much.

EXO were leaving, not in any rush but he had been called in for head count. One by one they wandered out of the waiting room, starting to make their way towards the stage, gathering up backstage waiting for the cue.

He'd planted that conscious doubt in Jimin now, however. Maybe tonight, Jimin would lie awake wondering if he'd be left behind one day, and it's be D.O's fault. He broke away from his group and headed back to the waiting room.

BTS were scattered in chairs, a few of them taking a quick nap. They'd think he was psychotic, but that didn't matter.

J-Hope noticed him. ”D.O-sunbae!”

Heads perked up looking at him. Jimin was looking around like he didn't know what to do with himself. ”You think it's funny to pick on people who are short?” D.O demanded. ”I heard your singing before.”

Jungkook turned bright red.

”You should respect and protect your hyung and precious dongsaeng, not pick on him,” D.O continued. ”It's not easy being short, the business always demands tall people, everyone gets complimented for being tall. It's not that funny once you've heard it a hundred thousand times. Women want tall men; tall guys get promotion deals and put in front on the photo shoots.”

A few of them kept their heads down, a few looked confused about why this sunbae was scolding them randomly.

Slowly, like he'd been sleeping, Suga sat up in the back, scratched his head and said, ”sunbaenim, with all respect, but it sounds to me like you think Jimin-ah is short? Isn't he,” and he opened his tiny eyes round, like the disrespect was entirely innocently accidental, ”at least taller than you?”

Jimin's hand had gone over his mouth.

”Yeah, and the girls love hyung,” Jungkook mentioned.

”They voted him most liked at Idol Athletics!” V exclaimed excitedly.

”Guys,” Rap Monster tried, to calm them down.

”It's not like we put tall people in front on photos,” Jin considered. ”In that case I'd be in front all the time, and I'm pretty sure I'm not.”

V laughed and was hit.

”We don't put specific people in front,” Rap Monster pointed out carefully, like he still thought it was bad to take this discussion, ”we're a team; we just pick the best photos.”

”Suga-hyung and Jimin-ah are very popular members of our team so it can't be true that people only like tall people,” J-Hope said.

”In that case me and Namjoon would be the most popular members,” Jin grinned, ”and I'm pretty sure we're not.”

Rap Monster laughed but nodded.

”We like Jiminie just as he is,” V declared, skipping over to hug Jimin.

”Do we not compliment you often enough?” J-Hope fussed, also hugging him but ironically.

Jimin had turned bright red, eyes darting back and forth between D.O and his members. He accepted the hugs like he was half in shock and not sure it was happening.

”It's just a joke,” Jungkook said. ”If he really didn't like it we wouldn't do it.”

Several of them nodded in agreement.

”The only ones who are allowed to call Jiminie short are BTS!” V declared.

More nods and exclamations of approval.

D.O suppressed a smile. ”Keep it to yourselves and don't bother other idols,” he said, just to not back down too much and seem weird. ”Other idols might be self-conscious about their height, especially rookies.”

”Mm, okay sunbae,” they agreed.

A door flew open and a manager waved at them to come; hurry hurry. As they left, the members gathered naturally around Jimin, smiling and laughing and touching. At the last moment before Jimin was carried by the flow of people out the door, he turned around and their gazes met. His eyes were shining. He gestured;  _call me_ .

D.O smiled.

 

END

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love it if you dropped a comment!
> 
> If you want to contribute a Random Challenge suggestion (no guarantees), hit me up here or on twitter (@Y30NN1] <\-- that's a zero ^^


End file.
